


Do you wanna make a statement?

by Melanie_D_Peony



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Crack, May my crimes agaist this fandom be forgiven, Parody, Season/Series 04 Spoilers, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22944718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_D_Peony/pseuds/Melanie_D_Peony
Summary: The Magnus Archives reinterpretation of 'Do you want to build a snowman?' nobody asked for, but I wrote anyway.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 15
Kudos: 22





	Do you wanna make a statement?

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if this has been done before. Regardless, I apologise. 
> 
> This is a work of fan fiction. The author does not own any of these characters.

Martin?

Do you wanna make a statement? 

Or organize some files? 

I never see you anymore

Come out the door.

It's like you try to hide - 

I used to be your colleague 

But now I'm not

I wish you could tell me why!

Do you want to make a statement? 

It doesn't have to be a statement.

_Go away, Jon._

Okay, bye...

Do you want to make a statement? 

Or hide from the monsters?

I think some company is overdue

I've started talking to

these tape recorders.

It gets a little Lonely

All these empty rooms

Watching the doomsday clock tick down-

(Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock)

Martin?

Please, we both know that you still care

And that I'm supposed to be your crush

They say that we were meant to be and so it seemed,

at least in the early drafts.

But now you work for Lucas

And you shut me out

What am I supposed to do?

Do you wanna make a statement?

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[filk] Do You Wanna Make a Statement?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150415) by [carboncopies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboncopies/pseuds/carboncopies)




End file.
